


Say You Were Made To Be Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, OTL, One Shot, Sweet Devil AU, also inspired by, gremblim, i can't tag or summarise, inspired by rewrite the stars, sorta??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a universal truth that seraphs and daemons hated each other- or, at least, were supposed to.They certainly weren't meant to fall in love.





	1. I

 

_-_

_but you're here in my heart_

_so who can stop me if i decide_

_that you're my destiny_

_-_

 

The waters turn into liquid amber, and his hair glints gold in the dying light of the sun. Dusk is falling, and with it, night.

 

He catches a glimpse of raven hair, cast iron in the last rays of the setting sun. He gets up, dusting himself off before walking away.

 

“Arthur, wait!”

 

‘Arthur’ tenses, though his gait remains steady. He hears footsteps pounding up the path, and his wrist is grasped by a hand that was calloused and scarred. _From centuries of wielding arms against your kind_ , a voice whispers in his head.

 

He wrenches his wrist away. “Go away, Alfred.” Arthur sighs.

 

‘Alfred’ pretends not to hear, and instead turns Arthur around to face him. Cerulean blue eyes stare into his. “Why have you been ignoring me the past few days?”

 

Arthur looks away. Alfred’s gaze is searching, as if he could glean the secrets of the universe just by staring at him.

“I think,” Arthur whispers, “I may have fallen in love with you.”

 

And then he’s running, and he doesn’t look back.

 

There’s a flap of wings, and Alfred lands in front of him, eyes wide. “You do?” In all the time he’s known the raven, Arthur has not seen this side of Alfred, has never seen the other being so open and unsure.

 

Arthur forces himself to look into those eyes, and nods. “I’m sor-”

 

He’s cut off by Alfred, the taller’s lips on his. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to say those words,” Alfred murmurs lowly. Arthur’s eyes widen, and he’s pulling Alfred in for a kiss once again, this time rough and harsh, as if they were running out of time _-_

 

Arthur shoves Alfred away. “Arthur?” Alfred breathes, cheeks flushed.

 

“We’re- this isn’t _right_ ,” Arthur says, gesturing to Alfred’s wings, feathered appendages not unlike his own but for the fact that Alfred’s was dark as night, a stark contrast to his white wings.

 

Alfred’s brows knit. “Because you’re a seraph and I’m a daemon?”

 

“Yes!” Arthur cries.

 

“Well, I don’t care.” Alfred takes a step towards him.

 

Arthur steps back. “Do you know,” he asks, “what they’d do to us, if we were caught?”

 

Alfred chews on his bottom lip. “I know. And it’s not fair,” he says, “That we can’t have this. It’s not."

 

Arthur reaches for his hands, lacing them together. “I know. By God, if we were mortal instead,” he whispers. “I wish things were different. Why can’t we be mortal?” Arthur laments, “I want to be able to walk down the streets with your hand in mine, I want to hold you at night, so why can’t we?”  The tears are slipping out now, and he can’t hide the tremble in his voice.

 

Alfred hugs him, and Arthur leans into his embrace. The silence stretches between them, until—

 

“What if I told you there was a way?”

 

"To change things?" Alfred asks. Arthur looks up at him. 

 

“ _How?_ ” he croaks.

 

Alfred leans down, and whispers into his ear.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's been reading too much shakespeare. again. :')

 

-

_all i want is to fly with you_

_all i want is to fall with you_

_-_

 

 

There are rips in the universe, patches of nothingness hidden and buried with ghosts.

To enter them, be it by choice or not, is death.

Ghost towns, abandoned places, the aftermath of disasters- reminders of what was and could have been. And it is here where the fabric of the universe tears, unraveling fractionally because of what is now past.

Chernobyl is tinted crimson in the rosy glow of dawn, and drips with a sort of saccharine bitterness that comes with ruin. It will not see the footsteps of people, nor will the laughter of children ring out for millennia to come.

Against the light of a rising sun, two silhouettes step from the roof of an abandoned warehouse.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

Hands clasped, they fall.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by and dedicated to Gremblim, whose art is simply fantastic, so do check them out :3 Peace.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5kZpDpx6BA link is here,,, do check it out,, you will /not/ regret this OvO
> 
> This was unbeta-ed and not really well edited because 1 a.m. me is shit writer


End file.
